Drabble Exercise
by twistedartist
Summary: Dramione drabbles I wrote to try to get in a writing mood.


Drabble Exercise January 30, 2011

1} Breathe Me- Sia

Word Count: 109

With a sigh Hermione slipped out of the bed. She picked up her clothes as quietly as possible, and dressed. With a sad smile at the sleeping man in the bed, she slid out the door, and out of his life forever.

She walked down the street in the pouring rain. She had no coat, no umbrella. She just let the rain pour down and soak her. It was hiding the tears streaking down her face. She sobbed once, twice, and fell to her knees in the middle of the sidewalk. She was marrying a man she didnt love tomorrow, to give a child that isn't his a name.

2}Perfect- Simple Plan

Word Count: 149

Draco slammed a fist into the wall. He had gone to his father to plead not to have to marry the Greengrass girl. He had looked at him with a disapproving glare and walked away. Draco tried his best to make his father proud. He had even joined a group of people who wanted nothing more than to see the love of his life dead. Draco leaned his head against the wall next to his hand, and let tears drip off of his face. He had read in the paper that she had married the Weasel. He had begged her, and pleaded. She had stayed with him that night, but was gone by morning. Now he had nothing left. He sank to his knees. He couldn't have her, so he would do his best to make his family proud. He wiped the tears away, and went to owl Astoria.

3} Once Upon A December- Anastasia Soundtrack

Word Count: 116

He had appeared out of nowhere, and asked her to dance. They were at the annual Hogwarts Charity Ball. Her husband was injured and had stayed home, so she had been sitting quietly by herself. He had appeared next to her, looking like a dream. He had offered her a hand, and without thinking, she had taken it. They waltzed around the room. The other couples didnt even seem to notice that they were there. As the song ended, he swept her into an alcove, hidden from prying eyes.

"She's mine isnt she?"

"Who"

"Your daughter, Hermione."

"Why do you-" He cut her off with a growl.

"She has my eyes!"

4} His Cheeseburger- Veggietales

Word Count: 106

"Mommy!"

"Yes dear?"

"Who is that man?"

"What man?"

"The blonde man with the cheeseburger!" Hermione turned around and locked eyes with one Draco Malfoy. He was eating a cheeseburger and watching her and her daughter.

"He's no one Alice." She spoke a little loudly, and saw the man wince at the tone in her voice. She looked down into her daughter's steely eyes. Eyes so like the one's belonging to the man watching them. "Would you like some ice cream?" With a shriek, the little girl grabbed Hermione's hand, and dragged her off towards the nearby treat cart.

5} I Know Where I've Been- Queen Latifah

Word Count: 129

He ran a finger over the mark on his arm. Even after countless attempts to cover or remove it, the Dark Mark still stood out against the pale flesh. He sighed, and wound the bandages back over it, once again obscuring it from view. He had long ago given up letting it show. There were to many accusing eyes. Even though he had redeemed himself, the wizarding population on a whole still despised him, just for the youthful ignorance of following his father's lead. He struggled against the intolerance, and hatred everyday. He was striving to bring honor back to his family's name. He had walked in the darkness, and come out wiser. He was determined to change his image. He knew it was going to be a trial.

6} Secrets- One Republic

Word Count: 161

Ron was gone. She was free. Her child was too. She looked to the heavens. He had puzzled out Alice's true heritage shortly after she was born, and he had never let Hermione live it down. She didn't have to keep it a secret anymore. Tears welled in her eyes, spilling over, and all she could do was laugh. She was free. She knew that Draco was alone, Astoria long ago having left him and the son they had together. Alice would be starting Hogwarts at the end of summer, and Hermione knew it was time to give the secret away. She rushed home, and wrote a few letters. The first to Draco, telling him that she was going to reveal Alice's paternity, something he had begged her to do years before. The second to Harry and Ginny. She sat back, and waited for the hoard to descend. She knew that Harry and Ginny would bring the rest of the family.

7} Butterfly- CrazyTown

Word Count: 86

He slid a hand over his new wife bare hip. They were still tangled up in bed. The children were off with their grandmother, and the couple had the whole weekend to rediscover each other. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. With a feral grin, he swept down and covered her mouth. She brought her hands up and buried them in his hair, and moaned into his mouth. That was all the encouragement he needed. He showed her just how crazy she made him.

8} Hallelujah- Kate Voegele

Word Count: 136

She was missing. She left for work early that morning, and had not returned. He was pacing the floor doing something he had never in his life done. He was praying. He was pleading with God to give him back his wife. Begging for her to be safe. He heard a tapping at the window. Rushing over, he opened it, and took a letter from an owl. It flew away, not waiting for a response. His hands shook as he read.

_If you want her back, you know what you have to do._

He fell to his knees as a wavering cry spilled from his throat. Tears spilled down his face as he realized he knew whose handwriting this was. His father had his wife, and there was no telling what he may do to her.

9} The Suffering- Coheed and Cambria

Word Count: 178

His wife was home. She was in her room resting. His father had not harmed her, but had effectively nulled their wedding vows. They were no longer married, and Draco didn't know how his father had managed it. Hermione didn't remember a single moment of their reunion, or the fact that they were married. The last thing she remembered was Ron's death. She had stumbled into the house she had shared with him, white with shock. When she had seen Draco, she asked him so many questions. Questions he couldn't answer. He stared down at his hands. After a moment, he dashed up the stairs, and opened the box of jewels his mother had left him. He knocked gently on her door. When she called out, he stepped gently into the room. He crossed swiftly, and held out a ring to her. She looked at him questioningly. He just held out the ring. She took it, and slipped it onto her hand. That was all the catalyst she needed. Tears slid down his face as recognition filled hers.

10} You're Still The One- Shania Twain.

Word Count: 152

They were throwing party to mark their fifth anniversary. Their now teen children were rolling their eyes at all the planning. Alice had waved goodbye and taken the floo over to the Potters to babysit for Albus and Lily, as James had a date. Hermione was pretty sure she just wanted to spy on the older boy. Scorpius had retreated to his room, from which very loud heavy metal was now blaring. She shook her head at the boy's antics and walked down the stairs. She slid into the library and sat on the edge of the table Draco was working at. He looked up at her after a moment.

"Hi there gorgeous."

"Hello love." She smirked at the husky tone in his voice. His eyes devoured her. He stood, and pulled her into his arms. He pressed a searing kiss to her lips, and fireworks exploded behind her eyes.


End file.
